


I am sorry. I love you.

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [12]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Before the Maze, Brainwashed, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, M/M, Minho cries, Newt cries, Not A Happy Ending, Not really but she is narrow minded, Teresa is a bitch, Thomas cries, WICKED isnt good, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before TMR.</p><p>"“Name is Newt. Nice to meet you Tommy.” He said, as an Asian kid and the ginger boy from the last time moved to face him. “I am Minho and this is Gally.” He said, smirking. Thomas nodded, before turning to face Gally. “Gally right? Sorry for last time. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Gally blushed, and shook his head. “It’s all right.” Minho looked interested now. “Oh, you are the one who made Gally cry like a little girl? I already like you.” He said, smiling openly. Gally’s ears were on flame. “I was not crying like a girl!” “Yes you were!” “No!” “Yes!” Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance, before cracking up laughing like crazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am sorry. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to tell you that Teresa is not a bitch. I mean she had been with WICKED way longer than Thomas, so she was completely brainwashed already.  
> So dont hate.

“Tess. Do you ever stop and think if what we are doing is actually right?” asked the brunet boy sitting in front of one of the machines. The dark haired girl in front of him, Teresa, didn’t bother raising her head. “What are you talking about, Tom? Oh, keep track, I think I found something on subject A10.” She said, quickly. Thomas sighed.

It was not the first time. Many days he would just wake up and feel as if everything he did, everything WICKED told him to do, was just a pile of rubbish. And today was one of those days. “I don’t know. I just don’t think its right to test on people without asking them first. Maybe we are doing something wrong…” he whispered the last part, because now Teresa raised her head and looked at him, a serious expression on her face. “We are working to save the human race, Tom. WICKED is good.” She said, firmly her eyes showing all the faith and certainty she put in those words. Thomas nodded stiffly, and turned back to his work.

He should have known better. Teresa was really smart, but also really narrow-minded. She believed blindly in whatever Janson or anyone else at WICKED told them. He, on the other side, was curios, he liked to question everything. Teresa had already gone back to her work, but he simply could not. He sighed and rubbed his temples, before standing up abruptly.

_ Where are you going?  _ Asked a voice, clearly in his mind. Thomas cursed under his breath and turned back to Teresa who was still working. “Teresa, can you please stop doing that when it’s not necessary? I hate it.” He said, through gritted teeth. “You didn’t answer me.” She said, still typing. Thomas shrugged. “Going for a walk.” He said, switching off his computer. “Ok.” Said the girl. Thomas walked towards the door, and was about to leave the room when Teresa stopped him again. “And… Tom? Remember, WICKED is good.” She said. Thomas didn’t bother reply.

He let his mind wonder as he walked through the corridors of the WICKED’s building. He was 13 years old, and had lived at WICKED for almost half of his life, now. He still remembered the day they took him away from his mother. He tried to cancel the memory, it was too painful. He remembered as he, 7 years old, had been put on a berg, which flew to another house, to pick up another kid. She was a girl, and during the trip back to WICKED, he found out her name was Rachel. When they finally arrived, they met two other kids, a girl and a boy. Their names were Aris and Teresa. He found out later that the four of them were supposed to work together, even though he would rarely see Aris and Rachel again. He sighed at the memory.

He stopped in his tracks as he reached a door he had never seen before around. He wasn’t even sure of where he was. But he was curios. What was behind those doors?

He carefully took out the magnetic card from his pocket and passed it through the reader. He waited a few seconds before the reader flashed a green light and the door opened, silently. He gasped.

The room was huge filled with bunk beds. There were at least thirty of them, if not more. There were some doors on the other side of the room, and the beds were all empty. Except for one. 

There was a ginger kid, laying on one of the closest beds, breathing steady. Thomas had never seen another kid at WICKED, beside Aris, Rachel and Teresa. He looked around his age, from what he could see. He walked closer, until he was all but staring at him really close by. He wondered who was this boy. 

And then the boy’s eyes slung open. There was a whole second in which Thomas stared at the boy, and the boy stared back. He had really weird eyebrows, and blue eyes. And then the boy screamed. Thomas screamed as well, terrified, as he moved rapidly, tripping on his own feet. He reached the door and run outside, just as he saw a number of kids, around the same age as him, storming in from the other door, his heart still racing and his ears pulsing from the shouts. Then the door closed. 

Thomas didn’t stop running until he got back to his own room, his heart still pounding. 

_ Who were these kids? He was sure as hell he had never seen them before, he was certain of it. How the hell did WICKED manage to hide them for so long? Should he tell Teresa? Or Aris? Or Rachel? _

He shook his head. He would never tell Teresa this. Never. He was not even sure why, but he just felt as if it was _his_ secret. No. he would never tell anyone.

**

He did not know why he came back, but he did. It was a week after the first the first time, when he found himself facing the same door. He carefully looked around, to make sure no one was looking or following him, then he pressed his key. The door opened, and Thomas entered the room, without hesitation.

It was full. There were kids on the beds, on the floor, everywhere. All boys. All of them stopped doing what they were doing and turned towards Thomas, sizing him up, staring at him with curiosity or scared eyes. A dark skinned boy, probably three or two years older than Thomas, slowly approached him. Thomas did his best to smile. “My name is Thomas. Who are you?” he asked, politely. The boy stopped in front of Thomas, eyeing him suspiciously. “My name is Alby. Are you new?” he asked. Thomas shocked his head. “No, I always lived here.” A blond boy stepped in front of Alby, a smile on his lips. He looked about the same age as Alby, if not ne year younger. “Name is Newt. Nice to meet you Tommy.” He said, as an Asian kid and the ginger boy from the last time moved to face him. “I am Minho and this is Gally.” He said, smirking. Thomas nodded, before turning to face Gally. “Gally right? Sorry for last time. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Gally blushed, and shook his head. “It’s all right.” Minho looked interested now. “Oh, you are the one who made Gally cry like a little girl? I already like you.” He said, smiling openly. Gally’s ears were on flame. “I was not crying like a girl!” “Yes you were!” “No!” “Yes!” Thomas and Newt exchanged a glance, before cracking up laughing like crazy.

By that time, Thomas was surrounded by the others kids at this point, every one of them trying to befriend him. He smiled and was nice to all of them, until Newt decided he had had enough. He took Thomas by the hand and lead him on his bed on one of the top bunks, before refusing everyone else the access. Well everyone except from Minho, who was allowed upstairs. They played together a lot of games, which obviously the two kept winning. But Thomas didn’t mind. He was having fun. And then he remembered. “Oh, crap!” he said, loudly. Alby gave him a disapproving look. Thomas blushed. “I need to go, now.” He explained to Newt and Minho. Newt looked disappointed and Minho pouted. “Are you coming back, tomorrow?” asked the Asian. Thomas bit his lip. “It’s my birthday, I don’t know if I can come…” he stammered. Minho’s face lit up in a smile. “A more reason to come back!” he said, expectantly. Thomas looked unsure, but nodded. “I will try.”

**

The da had been highly uneventful. Aris and Rachel made an unexpected appearance for his birthday, and brought presents as well. He had smiled politely at them and Teresa, but didn’t have an opportunity to run away to his friends. When he finally managed to get to the corridor, it was quite late. He opened the door, and crept in, silently. The room was dark. Everyone was asleep. He felt a bit sad, and made to leave, when a hushed voice whispered his name. “Tommy?” asked the voice. Thomas whispered back in the dark. “Newt? Minho?” he tried, careful not to shout or be too loud. He heard the noise of the two boy’s approaching him. They hugged him, smiling softly in the dim light. “Happy birthday, Tommyboy!” said Minho, excited. Then he turned back to Newt. “Told you he would have came.” He said, smiling smugly. Newt nodded, and took a card from his pocket. It said ‘Happy birthday, Tommyboy. From Minho and Newt.’ It also had a really nice drawing of Thomas on the back. Minho smiled. “Newt draw it.” He explained. Thomas felt himself close to tears. This tiny little present was a million way better than the one Teresa o Rachel or Aris made him. He hugged the two boy’s tightly. “Thank you.” He murmured. Minho winked at Newt, and they both gave a tiny kiss on each on Thomas’ checks. The brunet blushed. And then he had an idea. “I have an idea!” he said, excited. Minho and Newt looked at him, curios. Thomas carefully put the card in one of his pockets, before taking each boy’s hand and leading them outside.

Minho and Newt looked nervous, as Thomas show them around the building. Their eyes were the size of a golf ball. They nearly got caught a couple of times, but Thomas knew well the place and knew the best hiding places. And they talked.

“You know, I don’t think this place is our home. I… was taken away when I was a kid. I never saw my mum.” Said Minho, as they made their way back to the dorms. Newt nodded. “Me too. My mum actually turned into a bloody crank, she was well crazy. My dad took me away, but then they came and took me away.” He said. Thomas felt cold in his heart at the sight of the two kids sad eyes. He stopped in his tracks. “We will run away. This place is not good. They lied. WICKED can work without me.” He said, firmly. He intended on taking the two boy’s back home. He said, certain. Minho chuckled, but looked hopeful. “You think we can?” Newt just stared at him. “I am sure of this. We will leave together.” He assured them. They both smiled, and Thomas leant in to kiss their cheeks. This time, though, Minho took his face in his own hands and planted a chaste kiss on Thomas’ lips. Thomas flushed red as Newt imitated the Asian. Thomas smiled, before saying bye to the two, and moving away. He had never been this happy before.

**

“What is this? Who are Minho and Newt?” asked a voice. Thomas eyes flung open. Teresa was standing in his room, his birthday card in her hands. He looked at her incredulous. “What are you doing? Give it back!” he shouted. This made her even more suspicious and she sprinted outside, the card clutched in her hand. He ran after her, but she managed to hand it o Janson before he could stop her. Janson looked at the card, suspicious and then at the red faced boy in front of him. He pursed his lips. “Who are Minho and Newt?” he asked, carefully, his eyes boring into Thomas’. Thomas looked at him defiantly in the eyes. “No one, sir. I made them up.” He said. Janson stared at him for a while. “Go and get dressed, Thomas. We need to speak, I believe.” He said, his eyes never wavering from Thomas. The boy nodded. “Yes sir.” He gave a look at Teresa, and then left the room.

Only, he didn’t go back to his room. Janson knew. He could see it in his Rat eyes. He knew exactly who Newt and Minho were. He needed to save them. During the night, something had finally clicked into place in his head. Subjects that went from one two almost sixty. A room full of at least sixty kids. Of course! The kids were the subjects that were being tested! And Minho and Newt among them. He could not let this happen, not to his… best friends. That word didn’t satisfy him. His only true friends? Whatever they were, he could not let them finish into the Maze. The Maze that he created. No.

He rushed to the door and opened it. “We need to go! We need to go, they are coming to get you!” he shrieked, as he stepped in the room. Minho and Newt were by his side in a few seconds. “What happened?” asked the blond, concerned. “We need to run away, now! They are coming!” he shouted again, grabbing the two by the hand, as he turned to the other kids. “Follow me! We need to leave, now!” surprisingly, no one opposed any kind of resistance, and followed him.

They ran through the corridors for a few minutes before the first guards appeared. Thomas was terrified, but Minho charged right through them, knocking one of them out. The other boys quickly followed his example. They ran for a few more minutes, Thomas leading, before they stopped. A girl was standing on front of them. Teresa.

Thomas looked at her, petrified. “Teresa, please help me! All this was wrong! We were wrong! WICKED is not good! We need to save them!” he shouted, desperate. The girl looked at him for a few seconds, and then nodded. “Yes, you are right, Tom. I know a way. Follow me.” She said, before turning and starting to run. Thomas sighed in relief and ran after her.

She stepped into another room, and stopped in the middle of it. She turned to Thomas. “Tell them to enter, all of them, now!” she said, sounding frantic. Thomas nodded, and beckoned the boy’s inside. Newt clutched tightly Thomas’ hand. “I don’t like this.” He whispered. Minho seemed to agree. Teresa moved so quickly they could not have anticipated it. She ran as quickly as she could across the room and closed the door. The boys looked at her, surprised. Then Newt shouted. “It’s a bloody trap!” It seemed to snap all of them out of some kind of trance. They all started talking at once, scared and confused. Teresa moved until she was face to face with Thomas. “We checked to see f you were going back to your room. And we saw you. And we manipulated most of them, so they would follow you without arguing. We cant let you go ahead with your stupid plan, Tom. WICKED is good.” She said, serious. And then they stroke. 

A group of WICKED guards barged into the room each of them reaching for one of the young boys. Janson himself entered and locked eyes with Thomas. He smiled at the young scared kid. “It seems like you need to learn that WICKED is good another time, Thomas.” He said, smiling. All around them guards were trapping the kids and carrying them somewhere. Janson clapped once, and a soldier lifted Thomas from the floor, taking him away. The boy started crying, scared. “MINHO! NEWT!” The other two boys were kicking hard and picking up a fight against the guards that were trying to stop them. Thomas was carried away.

Janson stared at the two boys curios. He whispered something to Teresa, and the girl seemed startled, but nodded. The guards moved swiftly, taking away all of the boy’s until only Teresa, Minho and Newt remained into the room. Newt was sitting in a corner, crying, as Minho tried to comfort him. “What are they doing to Tommy? Why did they ake him away?” Minho just caressed the blond’s hair, unable to speak. They seemed oblivious of Teresa’s presence.

The girl spoke once. “WICKED is good. We need you to save…” her words were cut off by Minho, who threw himself at her. “Who do you think you are?! It’s your fault, you made Thomas…!” he was about to hit her, when he heard a sickening noise, as if someone was literally trying to crush himself by hitting the walls. It was Newt.

_ /// _

_ Thomas sat in the horribly white room, as the voice kept repeating the same mantra over and over. WICKED is good. WICKED is good. No, he decided, shaking his head as tears spilled down his cheeks. Wicked is not good. Minho and Newt are good.  _

_ /// _

“Newt! Stop this!” shouted Minho, terrified. “He cant hear you. We can control you. You must obey. WICKED is good!” shouted back Teresa. Minho had tears streaming on his face. “Yes! Ok! Make it stop, please! Make it stop!” he shouted. Newt stopped moving, and fell on the floor, his face a mess. Minho hugged him and sobbed, all energy gone from him.

//

_ They were brainwashing him. He could not think straight. He started to believe the machine. WICKED is good. Teresa was his best friend. They would find the cure. Newt and Minho didn’t exist. Only subject A5 and A7. WICKED is good. Teresa was his best friend. They would find the cure. Newt and Minho didn’t exist. Only subject A5 and A7. _

_ WICKED is good. Teresa was his best friend. They would find the cure. Newt and Minho didn’t exist. Only subject A5 and A7. _

_ With the last ounce of will power remaining, he though: I am sorry. I love you. _

_ ** _

“We are sending the subjects to the Maze.” Said Janson, as he sat down beside Thomas and Teresa. Thomas stared at the blond boy on the screen and at the Asian kid sitting next to him. They looked worse than anyone else of the kids. He turned to Janson. “What’s wrong with subjects A5 and A7?” he asked. Teresa smiled forcefully at him. “Don’t mind them, they are always grumpy.” She said. Janson nodded as well. Thomas shrugged and turned his back to the screen. He found a card, on the floor next to him. It said: ‘Happy birthday, Tommyboy. From Minho and Newt.’ He squinted his eyes at that, and then shrugged. But he didn’t throw it away. He put it in his pocket.

And as he watched the memory being wiped off subject A5 and A7, he felt something crushing inside him. His heart knew what his mind couldn’t remember.

Subject A5 and A7. Newt and Minho. 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you alive after this? Gosh, you are awesome!


End file.
